Following the Wolves One-shots
by Lildoll98
Summary: Following the Wolves Drabbles. These are just little random stories. Contains Connor and Genevieve fluff. I do not own Assassins Creed. Must read Following the Wolves first.
1. Nightmares and Errands

**Hey guys! This is a one-shot of Connor and Genevieve from my story Following the Wolves, so you might want to read that first before you read this. This story is a fluffy one. Anyway, enjoy!**

** -o-**

"I-Ista." Connor was heavily panting, breaking out into a cold sweat. Genevieve awoke to him tossing and turning rather roughly. She sat up, placing her hands on his shoulders and shook them slightly, trying to wake him from his nightmare.

"Ratonhnhaké ton." Genevieve shook him again, but no luck. Connor was completely entranced in the dream. "Come on, wake up."

"I-Ista!" He started to yell, flailing his arms out in front of him, like he was reaching for something. She grabbed his wrists and pulled them to his chest, but the Mohawk continued to call for 'Ista'. Genevieve panicked; she had never seen him this worked up before.

"Shh, Ratonhnhaké ton. I'm here." Genevieve began to caress his cheeks with her slender fingers, tracing his jawline. Connor's breathing calmed at the touch of her hands, and Genevieve let out a sigh of relief. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and his jaw. "I'm here." She repeated in a whisper. She noticed a stray tear on his cheek and wiped it with her thumb.

Genevieve settled back down next Connor and laid her head on his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart. A smile graced her face as she went up and down with his chest.

She felt him shift from underneath her, "Genevieve?" He wiped his eyes with the palm of his hands.

"Yes?"

"Why are you awake?"

"You were having a nightmare." She rested her head back on his chest and unconsciously began drawing invisible patterns against the fabric of his shirt.

"I am sorry for waking you." Connor apologised.

"It's alright. Are you okay? That nightmare had you riled up."

He let out a sigh. "It was about my mother."

"Has this dream been occurring often?"

"Yes, for a while now." Connor confessed. "I didn't want to worry you."

"Well I'm glad you've told me. It's hard seeing you so upset."

"I am okay now. You are with me." Genevieve gave him a goofy smile and buried her head into his chest.

"I love you." She muffled against his shirt.

"Konnorónhkwa." Connor kissed her hair and closed his eyes, falling back into a deep sleep.

**-o-**

Genevieve couldn't move.

Somehow during the night, Connor had pulled her onto him making them chest to chest with each other. His arms were locked around her waist, keeping her from rolling off. Her head was tucked under his chin, her silky hair tickling his skin.

"Ratonhnhaké ton." Genevieve whispered. She moved a hand up to his face and she cupped his cheek. Connor's eyes fluttered open due to the temperature of her hands. "Good morning." She greeted with a smile.

"Khwe." He removed a hand from her waist and began to twirl a strand of her hair. A laugh escaped her throat, making the Mohawk give his wife a crooked smile. They had married a few weeks ago at the Homestead. The duo didn't want a big wedding, so they kept it simple.

"Come on, I have some errands to run, and you have to go to The Aquila." Connor only tightened his hold on her more. She giggled and tried to wriggle out of his hold, but it was no use. She was trapped. "Ratonhnhaké ton." Genevieve whined. He only shook his head and closed his eyes, like he was going back to sleep again. "You are so stubborn." Connor heard her murmur.

"So I have been told." He retorted with a smirk. He felt Genevieve give him a playful punch, but it was difficult for her due to the position she was in. Genevieve pressed her lips to his, grabbing his shoulders lightly. Connor's hand ran through her hair, massaging her scalp. She bit his lip, making him groan softly. Genevieve pulled away with a sly smile on her face and the Mohawk looked at her in confusion.

"Payback." She said simply and rolled off of Connor. He pouted at her but she only smiled even more.

Genevieve loved teasing him.

**-o-**

**So what did you guys think of that one-shot? Let me know in the reviews! Also leave any suggestions for a one-shot in the reviews as well, I love hearing what you guys would like in a story! I leave the credit for the idea for you as well. I was also wondering if anyone would like to draw a fanart of Connor and Genevieve? I am a terrible drawer myself and I would love a cute picture. If you want to, private message me and I will give full credit to you. Have a nice week guys! –Lildoll98**


	2. Jealousy?

**Hello people, and welcome to another one-shot of Following the Wolves. I hope you guys liked the first little fluff story I put up! Leave a review! The more reviews I get the quicker I post the next chapter!**

** -o-**

Genevieve hummed a simple tune as she made her way through the crowded city of Boston. She pulled her shawl closer to her as the harsh wind caused a shiver to run down her spine. Connor was arriving at the docks today from his trip on The Aquila, so she decided to meet him there.

The couple had been separated for a month and Genevieve hated every minute of it. She never liked being far away from Connor, and him the same. She kept herself occupied by assisting the residents at the Homestead, such as chopping wood for Norris, much to his dismay. Also Prudence was grateful that she took some time to cook dinner or look after her son. Genevieve didn't mind in the slightest.

Actually she quite enjoyed it.

Genevieve continued to avoid being shoved by angry customers as they yelled at the shopkeepers. It was market day, which always caused some sort of havoc in the town. The last time she visited, a gun was drawn and pointed at her face because the store owner accused her of stealing. Luckily Connor was there to disarm the man and pull Genevieve away from the swarm of people.

She arrived at the docks, watching The Aquila come into sight. A smile spread across her face as the white sails stood out perfectly in view.

He was finally home.

As the large ship stopped and a plank was pulled down, Genevieve trotted aboard, being careful to step on with her right foot first.

"Ah, 'ello lass." Mr. Faulkner greeted with a smirk. "Haven't seen you in a while, still fight as good as I remember?" He winked and Genevieve chuckled.

"I hope so, have you seen Connor?"

"Connor?" Robert tapped his chin in thought. "Last time I saw 'im he was in his cabin. He's around here somewhere."

"Thank you Mr. Faulkner. It was nice seeing you again."

"And ye too lass." He nodded his head and turned around. Genevieve giggled quietly hearing him yap at some of the crew, telling them to stop staring and get back to work.

The brunette wandered towards the stairs, but was interrupted by a man standing in front of her, blocking her way. His hair was a black colour that shaggily covered his forehead and he was rather tall.

"Can I help you?" Genevieve asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I was wondering what a pretty little thing like yourself would be doing on a man's ship." He smirked.

Genevieve scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I am actually looking for the captain, now if you would excuse me." She stepped to her left, trying to walk shuffle past the man, but was stopped once again by his figure.

"Would you like a tour?"

"I've been aboard this ship before, now if you would kindly move." Genevieve's eyebrows furrowed at the man's nature. Utter idiocy.

"The names Jack by the way, and yours?"

"None of your business." She crossed her arms over her chest impatiently.

"Oh come on love, don't be like that." Jack reached for her arm but she stepped back, hitting someone's chest. Genevieve turned around and looked up to find exactly who she had been looking for.

"Connor." She grinned. He smiled back and wrapped a strong arm around her waist. The Mohawk's face faded into a frown as he drew his attention back to Jack.

"Do you have somewhere you need to be?" Connor almost growled.

Jack's eyes drifted to the arm around Genevieve, noticing how close the two were. "Yes sir." He mumbled while walking away.

Genevieve turned toward Connor and wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him. "You're home." She said softly, reassuring herself.

"I am." He whispered. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Genevieve pulled back to look at his face and she gently ran her fingertips along his cheekbones.

"Was Jack causing you trouble?" Connor asked seriously. She only shook her head.

"No, he was just being a nuisance." He nodded and kissed her forehead. "How was your trip?"

"We came across some pirates near the Caribbean Sea, but they weren't as skilled as they thought. Other than that, it was a quiet voyage, other than Mr. Faulkner's drunken antics." Genevieve laughed, she could only imagine.

"What did the pirates want?"

"There are rumors that there is a cave not far off the Eastern Island that holds items of value. The crew set off to find it, but failed. One of my men found this on their ship." Connor handed her a scroll of paper. Genevieve unrolled it; the scripture had a map drawn on it with several markings on specific areas.

"A decoded map."

"We believe it will lead us to the hidden cave. I was going to ask you if you would like to accompany me on this journey." Genevieve craned her neck back.

"Of course I will." She placed a quick peck to his lips and then returned her attention back to the map. "Fascinating." She murmured. Connor chuckled and pressed a kiss to her head. "When are we leaving?"

"Possibly in a few days."

"Thank goodness, I don't think I can handle another one of Norris' lectures on how to chop wood." Genevieve looked up at Connor, who was narrowing his eyes at Jack. "Ratonhnhaké ton, what is the matter?" She tapped his chest, trying to get his attention.

"He keeps staring at you."

"Is someone jealous?" Genevieve implied with a smirk.

"I am not jealous."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I walked over and made a conversation with him then?" Connor tensed and tightened his hold around her waist.

"Alright, I am jealous." He admitted with a huff.

"Don't worry, I only have eyes for you." Genevieve stood up on her toes and kissed his jaw.

"Konnorónhkwa."

"I love you too."

**-o-**

**What did you guys think? I hope you enjoyed that little story, I know I enjoyed writing it! I will probably involve Jack in the my next one-shot which will be about the voyage. Leave suggestions in the reviews if you would like something specific. Also I would like to know which fanfic I should write next, I'm having trouble deciding so I would love to hear your opinion!**

**1. X-men (Nightcrawler/ Kurt Wagner &OC)**

**2. The Walking Dead (Daryl Dixon &OC)**

**3. Something else?**

**Let me know, and I'll see you around! –Lildoll98**


	3. The Arena

**Hey guys, I'm back with another one-shot. I hope you guys are liking the little stories I'm putting up, and thank you for your support! Enjoy! Also, I still would love your opinion on which fanfic I should write next. Leave suggestions in the reviews.**

** -o-**

"I think I'll pass."

"Come on lass, just one little fight." Currently, Mr. Faulkner was trying to convince Genevieve to duel with the other ship mates for 'fun'. Since the voyage to the Eastern Island was rather long, the other men decided to have a tournament to pass the time. "Just don't break any of the crew; we'll need 'em if we run into any pirates."

She let out a small laugh. "I think I'll just watch for now." Genevieve turned her attention back to the ring where two of the sailors were neck in neck. One threw a punch at the other, which caused the crowd to hoot and throw their bottles up in the air. "I never thought a bunch of hooligans hitting each other could be so entertaining." She admitted, taking a small swig of the alcoholic beverage.

"See, I told ya Geni!" Faulkner laughed and cheered along with the other men, making Genevieve grin. Soon enough the taller man gave the final blow, knocking his opponent out. She heard men groaning and whining, probably due to the bets they had made on the fighters. Robert nudged Genevieve with his elbow to get her attention. "Looks like your boy's up."

Her eyebrows rose. "Connor?" He only nodded and pointed to the Mohawk walking into the arena.

"Oi lass, look who he's fightin'." Genevieve's mouth formed an 'o' shape as she saw her husband's adversary.

Jack.

"Well this isn't going to end well is it?" She muttered rhetorically.

"I have bets on Connor, the boy can fight." She rolled her eyes and shared a glance with Jack, who winked at her.

"You worried?" A voice appeared beside Genevieve, startling her. She turned to her left to find Timothy.

Genevieve had met Tim a day after they left Boston, and she immediately took a liking to him. He had a welcoming and friendly manner, which you don't find that often these days. She also learned that he had a wife and a son at home.

"A little." She replied, sipping at her rum. Timothy slapped a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about Connor; I just hope that Jack's face will look the same after the fight." He joked.

Genevieve watched as Jack let loose a torrent of blows at the Mohawk, the captain's composure remains calm, and with a smug smile plastered on his face, deflects all the sailor's attacks. Connor kicks Jack in the abdomen, sending him stumbling back. He looks up through his eyelashes, gritting his teeth. The crewmate lunges at Connor and actually makes a decent hit at his chin. Genevieve cringed slightly seeing a droplet of blood run down his lip. The captain wipes the red liquid onto the back of his sleeve and advanced on Jack. Catcalls were followed by cheers of encouragement so loud that Genevieve's attention was momentarily called away from the fight. She turned back to find Jack lying on his back, breathing heavily. Connor wipes his forehead and walks towards Genevieve, Mr. Faulkner and Timothy.

"Nice fight there Connor." Robert lifted his beer in an appraising fashion.

"Jesus, now I know what you do when you leave for trips." Genevieve commented with a smirk. He gave her a smug smile and stood beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Who's up next?" Timothy looked around to see Alex entering the circle, looking as angry as ever. Alex was a large man who had a bad temper, and when it came to fighting he would always win. The only time he had ever lost a fight was against Connor. "Looks like Alex is waiting for an opponent."

Genevieve cocked her head to the side. "I'll fight him." The three other men whipped their heads in her direction with wide eyes. "What? I'm an assassin, I'll be fine." She reassured, but the others didn't seem too convinced.

"Alex won't go easy on you." Timothy warned.

"I don't think you should face him." Connor added with a frown.

"I'll be fine. I've faced guards bigger than him."

"Genevieve," Connor began seriously.

"Trust me." She planted a kiss to his cheek and tugged her husband's arm off from around her waist. Walking past the crowd of sailors, she stepped into the arena.

"Geni's got guts." Faulkner said while putting his drink to the side.

Genevieve watched as Alex's expression as she stepped in front of him.

"You're my opponent?" He said with a laugh. "But you're a woman."

"I wouldn't go underestimating me. Soon enough you'll have a face full of floor." A wave of 'oo's' was shared throughout the men and Alex's face scrunched from the humiliation.

"We'll see about that." He blindly lashed out at the smaller girl and felt his fist collide with her shoulder, and she let out a small 'oomph'. Genevieve dodged his second attack easily by rolling out of the way. She kicked at his ribs causing him to stagger backwoods. Alex reached for her forearm but she blocked the attack and twisted him arm, making him cry out in pain. During the moment, Genevieve took the time to do a round house kick at his thigh, breaking his stance. To her surprise, Alex tugged his wrist from her hand and regained his posture quicker than expected. He grabbed her neck and threw her onto the ground like a ragdoll. Timothy and Robert had to restrain Connor from tackling Alex to the floor.

Genevieve let out a wheezy breath and tried to see through her blurry eyesight. She made out a large figure above her and rolled out of the way when she saw his foot aiming for her chest. As Genevieve pulled herself up from the wooden floorboards, she dodged another of Alex's hits. She aimed for the spot just behind the man's ear, where good solid contact would guarantee a knockout without chance of death.

She swung her fist: good solid contact. Yes.

Genevieve watched as Alex fell to the floor with a thud and the other men stared at her in awn. All of a sudden they broke out in cheer. She walked through the swarm, getting various congratulations and pats on the back. Genevieve gave the Mohawk a smile and he wrapped his arms around her in an embrace.

"You did well." Connor said honestly.

"Thank you. I don't think Alex will be too happy when he wakes up." He chuckled.

"Come let us get something to eat." Genevieve shook her head.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep." Connor gave her a concerned look and his callused fingers graced her cheek.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm just tired, that is all. I'll see you later, okay?" He nodded and kissed her forehead.

Genevieve entered the cabin and closed the door behind her. She was utterly exhausted from the fight. She sat on the bed and pulled off her boots, putting them to the side. Genevieve got in a comfortable position under the various blankets and drifted off to sleep.

**-o-**

Genevieve's eyes opened to the sound of creaking. She watched as the light streamed in from outside and into the room and then darkness once again. She recognized the figure as Connor and her tensed body relaxed. Connor removed his boots and hat, and then his coat. The bed rocked slightly as he climbed next to the 'sleeping' girl, but it steadied after he laid down. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her into his chest. He draped his free arm over her side, holding her in place.

Connor then observed her peaceful state. Her wavy hair was spread across her shoulders, with several strands framing her face. As his eyes drifted from place to place, he noticed small scar forming at the top of her head. He concluded it must have been from the duel with Alex. Connor placed a kiss to the newly formed wound and settled his chin on top of her chin. He felt her small hands grip his shirt tighter and she nuzzled into him.

Genevieve let a small smile form on her face as he whispered.

"Konnorónhkwa."

**-o-**

**So what did you guys think? I thought I'd let Genevieve to be a badass in this one, cause you know, GIRL POWER. But anyway, leave suggestions yada yada, you know the drill. I won't be posting a new one-shot until I get a few more reviews. Not a lot, but more than one. I really would like to know what you guys are thinking. Anyway, love you all! –Lildoll98**


	4. A Traitor Among Us

**Hey guys, welcome to another one-shot! Remember to leave a suggestion on what fanfic I should write next, I'll leave the options below:**

**Walking Dead (Daryl or Carl X OC)**

**X-men (Nightcrawler X OC)**

**Rise of the Guardians (Jack X OC)**

**Other?**

**Please leave a vote; it would help me out so much knowing what you guys are interested in. Also every five reviews I'll post a new drabble. Anyway enjoy the short story!**

** -o-**

Genevieve leaned against the wooden railing of The Aquila, letting the breeze infused with sea salt touch her face. She pulled at the blue ribbon holding her braid, letting her wavy hair fall to her shoulders. Her fingers began in a fast motion, quickly redoing the plait and then tying it at the end with the piece of silk. Genevieve finally knew why Connor enjoyed sailing so much, it was so peaceful, especially at night.

Other than the pirate attacks of course.

They were currently traveling to Boston back from the Eastern Island. They had located the hidden cave rather easily, except there was a slight misfortune. It was an ambush. Pirates had surrounded the area inside and out, and in all honesty it was a tough battle. After taking down the majority of the thieves, and only gaining a few injured men on the way, the crew left with a good amount of treasure stored beneath the rocky surface.

For some reason, something didn't feel right.

Genevieve didn't know what this eerie feeling meant, but it definitely wasn't good. The last time that emotion rasped through her mind, Connor and herself were captured by guards accused of counterfeiting.

Her thoughts were interrupted by two hands encircling her waist protectively.

"Khwe."

The brunette leaned her head back against Connor's shoulder and gave him a warm smile. "Hello Ratonhnhaké ton."

"I need to talk to you about something." He said quietly. "In private." She only nodded and the Mohawk led her to his private quarters.

Connor closed the door behind them. "What seems to be the matter?" Genevieve asked, hopping up onto his desk.

"Mr. Faulkner and I have suspicions that the ambush at the Eastern Island was planned." She gave him a look, gesturing for him to continue. "We think that one or more of our crew are traitors."

"Why do you say this?"

"The attack was well planned out; the pirates even knew where our ship lay anchor. They were expecting us."

Genevieve sighed and began to fiddle with a loose strand of hair. "What do you propose we do?"

"Interrogate some of the men. According to Tim, there are meetings of a sort taking place at dawn." She nodded.

"I'll do what I can to help." Connor kissed her forehead and left the cabin, leaving Genevieve with her thoughts.

**-o-**

Connor out of his quarters, observing the men as he walked past them.

_Everything seems to be in order._

He continued to make his way to the stairs and took them to port side. Connor spotted Mr. Faulkner and stood next to him, hands folded in front of his chest.

"Anything?" He asked.

"Jack said that things have been gettin' real rough about how we're gonna split the treasure. There have been bets and bargains on several things causin' fights of some sort."

"Interesting, I'll look into it."

"Cap'n'?" A voice from his side appeared.

"Can I help you?" Connor asked.

"I think you should see this." The crew mate handed him a crimpled piece of paper.

_Dear Leona,_

_We're almost home with the treasure. Soon we'll have enough to rid little Rebecca of her sickness and all will be well again. The pirates didn't finish their job, naturally The Aquila's men won the fight against them, and so it seems like I will have to complete the rest of the mission. I have also found a herbal expert as well, she's aboard the ship and she could also improve our child's health. It will be hard though, getting her to come with me. Most likely, forceful actions will need to be taken place. I will kill the captain tonight to make sure that the crew is vulnerable enough. What would they do without their precious leader? A fight will probably take effect, seeing that their captain is dead, who will take his place? Since his first mate trusts me I will become captain, but it will take some convincing. _

_All my love,_

_Timothy._

Connor scrunched the letter in his hand, making his knuckles turn white.

"Where is he?"

**-o-**

**-10 minutes ago-**

Genevieve walked quietly over to the storeroom; it was her turn to check on the treasure. She whistled a tune as she passed the other items such as oil, food, and water. Soon enough she found herself upon the room. Twisting the door knob, Genevieve pushed open the heavy door with a grunt and her eyes widened as she spot an unlikely figure crouching over some of the valuables.

"Timothy? What are you doing in here?" She asked, flabbergasted.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He returned with a hiss, making Genevieve shake at his tone.

"It's my shift. What are you doing in here? This isn't like you." She repeated, crossing her hands over her chest. He stood up from his fetal like position.

Surprisingly Tim let out a chuckle. "You see dear Genevieve; I have a very ill daughter. She has been for years and I haven't had the money to hire a doctor to care for her. So, I joined the Aquila, hoping to rustle up some cash, it looked like a decent job. Then I heard about the Eastern Island's hidden cave. 'What a perfect opportunity?' I thought. There was an old wives tale that the cave was filled with treasures beyond one's belief, I guess it isn't a myth after all." He gestured to the mass of items behind him.

"So I came up with a plan, hire a group of pirates to kill the crew and I would escape with the gold and The Aquila itself, but –,"

"It didn't go as planned." Genevieve finished for him.

"Exactly, so then I thought to myself again. What if I kill the captain, and take his ship? I am one of his most trustful men, and Mr. Faulkner doesn't have the balls to leave his position as first mate."

"You're sick." She spat.

"I may be Genevieve," Tim pulled the pistol from out behind him and pointed it at the brunette. "But I have a good reason to be."

**-o-**

"The last time I saw him he was-," The sailor never finished his sentence, due to the deafening scream that rattled their eardrums that came from below deck.

"Genevieve." Connor whispered. He bolted down the stairs and to the storeroom with Mr. Faulkner close behind. His eyes widened.

"Greetings Connor." Timothy mocked as he held Genevieve by the hair, pushing the gun into her neck in a clumsily manor. "I'm glad you're here to join us."

"This is wrong Tim." Connor growled. "Leave her be."

"I won't kill her, I need her you see, for-,"

"Rebecca." The Mohawk finished, still holding his glare. The crew mate narrowed his eyes and removed the pistol from Genevieve's neck and aimed it at the captain.

"How do you know about her?" His voice dripped with poison as he spoke.

"Your letter."

"I threw that overboard."

"Apparently not." Faulkner cut in stepping beside Connor holding the contorted up letter in his left hand. Genevieve watched from the corner of her eye as Tim watched the paper, giving it his full attention. A boost of adrenaline hit her body and she elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to yelp in pain, and probably surprise as well. His grip left her hair and Genevieve dropped to the floor trying to scurry over to the two men at the door. A sudden pain seared up her right leg, she looked down to find a bullet wound just on the side of her thigh. Her eyesight began to fail her as the blood poured from the deep hole. She felt strong arms lift her up and tears began to pour down her face uncontrollably.

Genevieve listened to the familiar voices around her. "Get Geni out of here! I've got this Connor!"

Darkness became her sanctuary once again.

**-o-**

Something heavy was draped around Genevieve's stomach, she whimpered softly but snuggled closer into the warmth she was lying on. She opened her eyes to find Connor intently watching her.

"You're okay." She said, relieved.

"Of course."

"What happened, after I blacked out?"

Connor's eyes shut for a second but opened again. "Tim, his mind wasn't stable. Mr. Faulkner ended his life after he shot you."

Genevieve's eyes drifted to her bandage. Her blue orbs began to well up in tears and she covered her face with her hands. "He didn't have to die."

The Mohawk grabbed her petite hands in his. "He threatened to kill us all. He was a danger to all of us." She nodded and let a few tears slip down her cheeks, only to be wiped away by a callused thumb.

Even though Tim was uncontrollable, he was still her friend.

Or should she say was?

"Don't cry." Connor pleaded with his brown eyes. Genevieve took a breath and leaned closer to her husband. He wrapped an arm around her waist and the other traced her face. Connor dipped his head to kiss her and she kissed him back. It was a passionate kiss, but filled with sorrow all the same.

"Thank you Ratonhnhaké ton, for everything. I love you."

"Konnorónhkwa."

**-o-**

**I feel like that was a terrible one-shot. Or am I being too critical? Anyway leave a review, vote or suggestion so on so forth. Love you all!**

**See you after 5 reviews! –Lildoll98**


	5. The Ball

**Hey guys and welcome to another one shot! I hope you guys enjoy this one! Have fun reviewing and such!**

** -o-**

Genevieve looked herself over. She wore a dark purple, almost violet gown that shaped her figure nicely and that ended a few centimeters before touching the wooden floor. Even though she complained, Prudence finally got her to wear a corset, which pushed up her breasts uncomfortably. Her wavy hair fell down on her shoulders and a simple ring accompanied the dress. She also decided to powder her cheeks for once, just for this occasion.

As much as Genevieve didn't want to say it, she almost felt pretty.

Tonight was a gathering that George Washington himself was hosting. He had invited Connor and Genevieve along as guests, as well as Samuel Adams. She began to fiddle with the lace of her dress in anxiousness. The female assassin wasn't a fan of large parties or balls, so she decided that she wasn't going to stay long.

"Genevieve?" A voice appeared in the doorway. She turned to find none other than Connor Kenway leaning against the wooden frame. His face was unreadable, which confused her; usually she could decipher his thoughts rather well. She smiled as she noticed Connor was dressed in a spiffy looking outfit.

Genevieve walked up to him, trying to break in the heels that she was forced to wear. Sadly, they didn't make her any taller compared to Connor. Barefooted, her head was two inches below his shoulder. Now she was only one and a half inches. Genevieve stopped walking and remained chest to chest with her co assassin.

"You look beautiful." He gave her a lopsided smile.

"Thank you." She blushed and gazed down at her hidden feet, which she suddenly found extremely interesting. Genevieve felt his fingers lift her chin up to look him in the eyes.

"I mean every word of it." Her grin became larger and she kissed him gently on the lips. They pulled apart and Connor grabbed her hand and tugged. "Come, we have a ball to get to attend."

**-o-**

Connor opened the carriage door for Genevieve and offered her a hand. She took it with a grateful smile and stepped out of the transportation, smoothing her dress down as her feet landed firmly on the ground. Genevieve slipped her limb through the crook of Connor's arm and they walked towards the large looking mansion.

A man greeted them at the door with a list, checking who they were before entering the domain. As they weaved their way through a group of people, the duo could finally observe their surroundings. The palace was beautiful, white walls streamed through the building, making all the paintings and pictures look even more elegant than they already were. Genevieve listened to the blur of conversations and laughter surrounding them, everyone seemed so happy.

They didn't even realize there was a war right before their very eyes.

Connor walked them through the crowd rather easily, probably due to his large, muscular frame. Finally, the duo recognized two similar figures conversing between each other as they sipped on their wine.

"Ah! Connor, good to see you again." Adams shook Connor's hand before turning to Genevieve. "You look ravishing my dear." He kissed her knuckles lightly.

"Thank you." Genevieve said, reclaiming her hand from Sam's grasp. She turned to the Commander. "And thank you very much for inviting us." Washington gave a nod.

"It is a pleasure to have you both here. After all, you stopped Lee; you did a great deed for this country." Connor and Genevieve thanked him again, just as he had to leave to greet another guest.

"That man's always on the move; never stops for anything." Adam's muttered, almost complaining.

"He has a lot of responsibility." Connor replied.

"I guess you are right, now if you excuse me, I need another glass. It's not strong enough." He said gesturing to his wine and Genevieve let out a giggle. He wandered away leaving the Mohawk and the brunette. Suddenly the large crowd moved off the side and music began to play. One by one, couples entered the floor and danced freely to the tune. Genevieve couldn't help but watch as the women's dresses seemed to gleam when their partner spun or dipped them.

A tan hand was held out in front of her, snapping Genevieve out of her thoughts. She looked up at Connor with a questioning look on her face.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked confidently with a smile. She hesitantly placed her hand in his and Connor led her to the ballroom floor.

Genevieve put one hand on his shoulder and another in his hand. Connor wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his chest. They began a slow rhythm, just following along with the orchestra.

"I didn't know you could dance." Genevieve stated with a smile.

"Neither did I." He admitted sheepishly making her genuinely laugh. She laid her head on his shoulder, letting Connor take the lead.

She had to admit, he was rather good.

Soon the music faded, ending the dance. Everyone clapped and left the floor, leaving other duos to take their place. Connor found Washington and they started to talk about the next move they were going to make against their enemies. Genevieve began to feel clustered amongst the crowd and tapped Connor on the shoulder to get his attention.

"I'm going outside to get some air."

"I'll come with you." She waved off his comment and shook her head.

"No Ratonhnhaké ton, stay here with the Commander, I'll be back soon." He nodded and she wandered out onto the porch, letting the cool breeze relieve her of her hot face. The night sky was filled with the breathtaking view of stars, lighting up the night sky.

Genevieve let out an inward sigh. She should be getting back inside soon.

**-o-**

Connor and Genevieve arrived at the Homestead, later than expected. Surprisingly, the female actually enjoyed herself and made several acquaintances as the night took place. She ran her slender fingers through her hair as she walked through the door that Connor held opened for her.

"I'll go get changed." Genevieve told him sleepily and he gave her an affirmative nod. She trotted upstairs and quickly removed her dress and then her corset, which was tricky to do when you are half asleep. She threw on a shirt and some cotton pants and wandered downstairs to find Connor, dressed and laying on the couch. Genevieve grinned and kneeled next to him and stroked his soft hair with her slender fingers. Before she could do anything else, Connor had grabbed her around the waist with the hand that was closest to her, and pulled the brunette on top of him, her head at his chest. Lucky it was a large couch.

She let out a giggle and lifted her head. "You realize there is a bed upstairs."

Connor chuckled. "I do not feel like moving."

"You're so lazy."

"I've been told." Genevieve smiled and laid her head back on the Mohawk's heart. Connor closed his eyes and stroked her hair.

"Konnorónhkwa."

"I love you too."

**-o-**

**So what did you guys think of that little tale? Leave some suggestions for a one-shot and please leave a vote for my next fanfic. I love you all, I've told you guys that a billion times but it's true!**

**See you in five reviews! –Lildoll98**


	6. Death in the Family

**Hey guys, I'm back with another one-shot for you all. Thank you for all the positive feedback you've given me for Following the Wolves and for the little one-shots for the Connor/ Genevieve lovers out there. It means a lot. Unfortunately, when I start writing a new fanfic, I may not be able to post as many one-shots as I do now. But I will try to keep it up. Remember leave suggestions for a new fanfic. Also a big thanks to ****MerlinTardis who inspired the idea for this little tale! Enjoy!**

** -o-**

Genevieve clung to the towering Mohawk's arm as they wandered through the merciless streets of Boston. Today was once again, Market Day, much to the brunette's dismay. Connor led them both through the tight crowd, weaving in between the groups of people clustered in front of several different stalls.

"This is ridiculous." Genevieve muttered under her breath, making Connor smile. They were currently on their way to the supply store to pick up some materials for the Homestead. Finally, arriving at the wooden porch of the shop Genevieve let out a sigh.

"I'll wait out here Ratonhnhaké ton." He nodded and walked inside, removing the list from his pocket. The blue eyed girl turned her attention to the large amount of customers surrounding the small shops, they were basically flinging their money at the shop-keepers.

"Ay, John. Didn't ya hear? A gruff voice asked another burly looking man.

"Hear what?"

You know that little ol' house on Bell street?"Genevieve tuned into the conversation, suddenly taking an interest in it.

"Yeah, what happened?"

"I heard it got burnt down. Burnt to a crisp you might say."

"What happened to the owners?"

The unknown man shrugged. "No one knows, probably dead." Genevieve's heart stopped.

Her house, her parents.

Without another thought, Genevieve bolted towards the large crowd and swiftly dodged the clumps of people. She continued to run, turning into streets to get to her childhood home.

Her heart stopped.

Her childhood home was gone.

Ashes surrounded the building's original spot, leaving a charcoal smell that tainted Genevieve's tongue. Carefully, she stepped into the remains of her old home, looking for any tracing of memories that hadn't been burnt.

But there was nothing. Not one scrap.

Genevieve's thoughts then turned to her parents, did they survive? Did they receive the same fate as her home?

"Genevieve?" A deep voice came from behind her. She turned to find Connor standing just outside the ridden house. He saw several tears stream down her face in silence and immediately ran to her in an embrace. Genevieve sobbed quietly into his shirt, making a large wet patch on the fabric, but Connor didn't care. He hated seeing her like this, seeing her vulnerable or sad. He couldn't handle it.

When Connor exited the supply store, he saw Genevieve run off and he followed her in the direction she was running. As he saw the burnt down house, the Mohawk put all the pieces together. Her childhood home.

It reminded him of his past, watching as his village burnt to the ground. Connor didn't want to put Genevieve through that sort of pain.

"I'm sorry Genevieve." He whispered.

The brunette continued to cry into her partner's shoulder, softly gripping the material of his cloak. She pushed away from him, revealing to Connor her swollen eyes and patchy face. He wiped a stray tear on her face with his thumb and kissed her forehead.

"Let's go home."

** -o-**

Genevieve sat cross legged in front of the fireplace, watching the flames dance around the wood. She pulled her blanket tighter around her as her shivering never ceased. A thud came from next to her, which revealed to be Connor. Genevieve wrapped the blanket around both of them and scooted closer to the Mohawk, looking for comfort and warmth. He wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing ominous circles into her skin. She rested her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck.

"Thank you." Genevieve whispered, leaning back into his shoulder. A smile crossed his features and he placed another kiss to her head.

"Konnorónhkwa."

"I love you too."

**-o-**

The duo's position's had changed during the night. Connor lay on his back with Genevieve using his chest as a pillow. His left arm was wrapped her waist and his right held her hand in his. Unconsciously, the female nuzzled into Connor's chest making him smile. The Mohawk, who had been awake for the last twenty minutes, couldn't bring himself to wake her up.

Waking her up would make her remember.

Genevieve's eyes fluttered open to find Connor staring at her.

"Good morning."

"To you as well." He touched her face with his callused fingers. "I'm sorry Genevieve."

"Do not apologize Ratonhnhaké ton. Everyone has a burden, this is mine." She leaned up and kissed him on the lips. "But thank you."

"Do you know what happened to your parents?" Connor asked.

"No, and I don't think I want to." Genevieve admitted.

"I understand." He stroked her hair in a comforting matter making her lips curve upwards.

She was lucky to have Connor.

To have someone who cared.

**-o-**

Genevieve wandered into Boston's graveyard. There were several mourning families there also, placing flowers, saying prayers or just paying their respects. She stopped at a small, grey gravestone.

_Christopher and Elizabeth Barr_

_Husband and wife and loving parents._

_1722- 1777_

Genevieve knelt at the grave and placed a bouquet of flowers on the tomb.

"Well, father and mother, here I am. I haven't spoken or seen you in a while, and I guess it's too late for that. I have become something I never thought I would be, something that does things right. Not a housewife, an assassin. We work in the dark to serve the light. You would object to my decision if you were here but it's the right choice by me. Understand that. I know I wasn't the daughter all parents wanted; actually I was quite the opposite and you weren't the best of parents. But we were family." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I guess this is goodbye. I love you both."

And on that note, Genevieve left her parent's tomb in silence, not wanting to return again.

**-o-**

**So what did you guys think of that little one-shot! It was sad for me to write it. I feel so bad for Genevieve. Anyway leave a review and any suggestions for a one-shot. I AM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS SO I NEED YOUR HELP. Love you all! **

**See you after 5 reviews! –Lildoll98**


	7. Little One

**Hello readers, welcome to another one-shot. Geez you guys review super quickly. I got five reviews in one day! Wow! Anyway thanks for your support! Enjoy! **

**-o-**

Genevieve touched her swollen belly through her shirt, listening to the thin breeze lightly ruffling the growing leaves.

She had found out she was pregnant five weeks ago after visiting Doctor White. She was ecstatic, but worried at what Connor would think. To her relief, he was glad. Hell, he was more than glad, but Genevieve could tell that he was worried about him becoming a father, since his own was never there for him.

She never doubted him though.

Genevieve picked at the green grass below her cross legged form. She was currently thinking of baby names. She put into account some Native American Indian names as well, since her husband was one. Her favourite was 'Chaska' if the baby was a boy. It was the name given to the first son born.

Two arms suddenly appeared around her waist and she leaned back into the frame behind her. Genevieve leaned back into his shoulder and let out a sigh.

"Khwe." Connor greeted with a smile and Genevieve returned it.

"Hello. How was hunting?"

"Good, I returned with some deer. An elk also made an appearance and charged at me." Her eyes widened and she turned her body around to face him.

"You didn't get hurt did you?"

"Its antlers only grazed my arm. Only a scratch." He reassured her, but Genevieve didn't look too convinced.

"Let me see." She rolled up the sleeve of his shirt to find a reddened scratch along his arm. Her finger traced the scar, making Connor shiver due to her cold hands. She placed a quick kiss to the wound and another to his cheek. "I'm glad you're okay. You always worry me when you go out hunting."

"I do not mean to."

"I know." Connor quickly scanned her facial features, noticing the bags forming under her eyes.

"You look tired." He stated.

Genevieve chuckled and rubbed her stomach. "Thanks to this little one." A crooked smiled crossed his face and Connor placed a hand on her belly.

"What have you considered for names?" He asked, catching her eye.

"I really like the name Chaska, if we do have a boy. I remember you mentioning it to me."

"I like that name as well." His lope sided smirk reappearing. "If we bare a girl, I was thinking Aiyanna, for it has English and Native decent."

"They're perfect." Genevieve said with a grin.

"Genevieve," Connor began, staring at the ground. "I worry I will not be a good father."

Her eyebrows furrowed and she moved her hands to the side of his face. "You will be an amazing father Ratonhnhakéton. You protect me, the homestead and you will protect our child. Just because your father wasn't there for you doesn't mean you won't be." He sighed and removed her hands from his face, kissing her palms.

"Nia wen."

"I only speak the truth. Now come, I will fix supper." Connor stood up, heaving Genevieve to her feet as well.

**-o-**

After finishing the remains of the deer Connor had caught, the couple found themselves on the couch, entangled in each others arms. Genevieve had fallen asleep, but the native was still wide awake. His thoughts were running wild. He had a new responsibility now, someone else that needed him.

He wouldn't fail them like he did his people.

Connor tucked a loose strand of the brunette's hair behind her ear and gently lifted her into his arms. Her head laid on his shoulder, bobbing up and down lightly as he stepped. He kicked open the door to the bedroom as quietly as he could and placed his wife in the cot, making sure she was on her side. Connor climbed in next to her, making the bed dip and he pulled the covers over them. He shuffled closer to the sleeping girl, draping a protective arm over her and the unborn child. Carefully, he slid an arm under Genevieve pulling her closer to him; it was harder now that she was pregnant. Instinctively, she grabbed the fabric of his shirt making Connor smile.

"Ratonhnhaké ton?" Genevieve's voice was muffled from sleep.

"I am here." He took her hand and placed a kiss to it. "I am sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep."

She waved off his comment. "Do not worry. Where are we?"

"In the bedroom, I carried you upstairs." She mentally slapped herself, remembering where they originally were.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have fallen asleep on you."

"I do not mind." Genevieve reached for his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Genevieve, what are you-,"

"Our little one is kicking." She answered, her eyes still closed. Connor's eyes widened, feeling the thump against his fingers and his smile lengthened tenfold. They both laid in silence, just enjoying the movement of their unborn baby. Soon the kicking stopped, leaving a joyful Connor and Genevieve.

"Does the baby do that often?"

"Sometimes, but I don't mind. It's nice knowing that this one's like his father. Always moving." Genevieve gave him a teasing look and Connor chuckled.

"Go to sleep Genevieve. You're need to rest."

"Okay," She let a yawn pass through her before continuing. "Goodnight Ratonhnhaké ton. I love you."

"Konnorónhkwa."

**-o-**

The sun rays streamed through the window, gently hitting the couple in the bed. Connor stirred and moaned, not wanting to wake up yet. Genevieve, who had been awake for a while, touched his face with her fingertips. He opened an eye and gave a small smile.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" He gave an affirmative nod and kissed her nose making her giggle. He loved that sound.

"You will make a wonderful mother."

"And you will make a wonderful father." She playfully poked his chest and grinned. "Don't you forget it either." Connor always admired her for making his lightening his mood; she just made him smile at even the worst of times. He sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed, just as he was about to get up, an arm grabbed his wrist.

"Stay?" Genevieve pouted. "Just for a bit longer."

How could he say no?

**-o-**

**Well what did you guys think, please leave some suggestions; I'M RUNNING LOW ON IDEAS. Anyway have a great week and I love you all! See you after 5 reviews!–Lildoll98**


	8. First Encounter

**Hey guys, this is a one-shot I've wanted to do for so long! This is when Connor first discovers the homestead as teenager and gets kicked out several times by Achilles, until he defends his land and gets taken in by the old man. I'm going to put Genevieve in as a teenager as well, that is already living with Achilles since she ran away. I hope you enjoy this extra long one-shot and remember to review!**

** -o-**

Genevieve sat on the dusty couch in the main room reading the same book that she always read. Her eyes traveled around the mansion, noticing the state of the building.

_This place really needs fixing up. _She thought to herself, before getting stuck into her book again. Genevieve found herself at the Homestead four years ago. She had run away from her broken home and took shelter with the old man. Achilles had cared for her ever since. He said that she reminded him of his wife in some way, which she hoped was a good thing.

The plunking of a cane coming down the stairs interrupted her reading session.

"Genevieve, can you make some tea?" His hoarse voice came from behind her. She groaned, putting her novel to side and rolled off the couch reluctantly.

"It was just getting good!" The brunette called out while stomping away and she heard Achilles chuckle. As much as the man did annoy her, he had shown her nothing but kindness for years. Something as simple as making tea shouldn't be a big deal. Genevieve rummaged through the cupboards, looking for the teabags. She took eye that they were running out of food, and Genevieve inwardly sighed. She hated the markets; it was always too crowded for her liking.

Once the tea was prepared, Genevieve trotted back to the couch to find Achilles reading her book. She giggled and sat down next to him, careful not to spill his precious beverage. He muttered a thank you as she passed it to him and he returned her book.

"We're running low on food." She stated.

"We're not going into town girl, if that's what you're thinking."

"Why not?"

"There are riots being taken place everywhere. It is not safe." Genevieve huffed, knowing he was right and continued reading her book. "That book's rubbish you know." She heard him murmur while taking another sip of his tea. A smirk spread across her face and she shook her head at his comment, but kept reading none the less.

A loud knock came from the door, guiding Genevieve's attention to the entrance.

"I'll get it." She hopped of the sofa and wandered towards the door, opening it to find a boy probably her age, except native. His hair almost reached his shoulders, and he had a lighter exterior than most tribes. "Can I help you?" She asked politely.

"I'm looking for the land owner." He replied shyly.

"Oh, of course." Genevieve turned her head to face the inside of the mansion. "Achilles, there is someone here to see you!" She heard his complaints that were hushed under his breath and he slowly made his way to the door. The old man pushed in front of Genevieve, leaving her standing behind him.

"What?" Achilles asked, rather rudely.

"Um... I... I was told you could train me." The boy stuttered. _Train him? To become an assassin? _Genevieve was told about the assassins by Achilles after a few years, she was bound not to say anything to anyone.

"No." The old man shut the door in the native's face and turned around, walking back to the couch.

"Achilles!" Genevieve scolded. "You can't just leave him there!" There was another knock.

"Go away!" The land owner shouted from the stairs.

"I'm not leaving!" She heard the boy's footsteps fade away and she faced Achilles.

"That was rude." Genevieve crossed her arms under her breasts.

"The boy doesn't know what he's asking for." He panned his body and pointed his cane at the brunette. "You will not talk to him or go near him while he's on my property. Understand?"

Genevieve sighed. "Understood."

**-o-**

The next morning, Genevieve found herself in the kitchen fixing breakfast. Surprisingly, the knock on the door appeared again.

"Don't answer it girl!" The old man shouted from upstairs. She rolled her eyes, but did what he said. Again, the knock came from the back door and Genevieve walked towards it, but stopped, remembering the warning from her father-figure.

"Please, all I ask is a moment of your time." The boy begged. He almost sounded _desperate._

Achilles popped his head through the upstairs window and leaned out slightly. "I apologize if I've been unclear - or otherwise confused you with my words, it was never my intention to mislead. So let me try to clarify: GET THE HELL OFF MY LAND!"

"I'm coming up!" Genevieve's eyes widened and she ran upstairs to the balcony door. Jesus this kid was persistent. She knew Achilles was going to crack sooner or later.

She heard the shackling of the door knob from the outside. "Just hear me out?! What are you so afraid of?" _Yep, he's done it now. _Soon enough, the African man barged past Genevieve and shoved open the door, a scowl covering his features.

"Afraid? You think I'm afraid of ANYTHING, least of all, a self-important little scab like you?!" Achilles took his cane and slid it under the boy's feet, knocking him to the ground. "Oh, you might dream of being a hero. Of riding to rescues, of saving the world - but stay this course, and the only thing you're gonna be is DEAD. The world's moved on, boy. Best you do too." Once again, he shut the door in the boy's face and marched off.

"I will not leave! Do you hear me? I am NEVER leaving!" Ratonhnhaké: ton jumped off the baloney terrace and headed towards the stables where he slept the night before. He mumbled some words that reassured him, and fell asleep as the rain began to poor.

* * *

Genevieve looked out the window, watching the boy enter the stable for the second time. Why did he want Achilles' help so much? Did he know about the Assassins and Templars? Hearing Achilles' bedroom door shut was an indication that he was going to sleep. Quickly, she gathered a small amount of fruit and a blanket and walked quickly towards the stable, again. She did the same the night before; Genevieve didn't want the boy to freeze to death.

Genevieve quietly placed the tokens next to his sleeping form, only to be grabbed by the wrist causing her to yelp.

"You." He said softly.

"I'm sorry I woke you." She snatched her hand back and rubbed it subconsciously.

"Were you the one who left me food the night before?" Genevieve only nodded and crossed her legs in a seating position.

"I'm Genevieve." She said with a small smile.

"My name is Ratonhnhaké: ton."

"Ratonhnhaké: ton?" Genevieve repeated it a few times to herself, trying to pronounce the word correctly. For some reason the Mohawk found himself smirking at her attempts to say his name.

Murmuring and whispering came from outside the stable, turning the teenager's heads in their direction.

"He's a square toes - this'll be easy." One of the men whispered to the other. Genevieve recognized the men almost immediately. A group of robbers decided to attack the Homestead, leaving Genevieve, Godfrey and Terry to defend it. Luckily it was a smaller, less skilled group. This time wasn't the same case though.

"That's what you said last time and I wound up with a dead 'orse an' a dark eye." Ratonhnhaké: ton and Genevieve rose to a standing position.

"Who are you?" He asked, pushing Genevieve behind him.

"No one you need concern yourself with, little breeches."

"Best cut 'fore something bad 'appens. You too sweetheart." The other threatened openly.

"No."

"Can't say we didn't warn ya." The two men lunged at the teenagers, swinging their weapons. Genevieve was taught simple defense and attack moves from Achilles. She was lucky he insisted on doing so.

"Ey, aren't you the bitch tha' socked me in the eye?" Genevieve's sly smile appeared on her lips and she took a mocking bow before throwing a punch in the man's face. He staggered back with a yell, making it easy for her to rip the blade from his hands. She plunged it into his stomach and he let out a cry of pain. More men appeared as Ratonhnhaké: ton and Genevieve finished off the first to robbers. The Mohawk took the last man down and cowered over him, a fist full of shirt.

"Why are you here? What do you want?"

"Best ask the bossman." A large framed man slung a club at Ratonhnhaké: ton's face and Genevieve was grabbed by the waist from behind, holding her back.

"Ratonhnhaké: ton!" She yelled, trying to break free of the man's hold. To her surprise, the robber's hold released from her waist and she turned around to meet the old man with a finger to his lips.

" You workin' for the old man, then? That it? Maybe this'll get ya talkin'." The boss said, raising his weapon higher. Before he could swing, Achilles snuck up behind the man and stealthily killed him.

"Thank you." Ratonhnhaké: ton said gratefully as the old man pulled him to his feet.

"Clean this up. Then, I suppose we should talk."

**-o-**

Ratonhnhaké: ton and Genevieve entered the mansion after hauling the dead bodies into a cart. She showed him to the fireplace where Achilles was already sitting. The native boy sat on a chair, but fell to the ground after it collapsed from under him. Genevieve put a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter.

"Sorry."

"Not your fault. This whole place is ready to come down. Goddamn miracle it hasn't already. Anyway, who are you?"

"My name is Ratonhnhaké: ton."

"Well, I'm not even going to try and pronounce that. Now tell me why you're here."

"I was told to seek this symbol." Ratonhnhaké: ton handed Achilles a map with the insignia printed on it.

Achilles' eyebrows rose. "Do you even know what that symbol represents? Or what it is you're asking for?"

"No." He replied honestly.

"And yet here you are."

"The spirit said that - That I've-,"

"These "spirits" of yours have been harassing the Assassins for centuries. Ever since Ezio uncorked the bottle... Ah - but you don't even know what an Assassin is, do you? Well best settle in, then. I've got a story to tell and it's gonna take a while to get it all out..."

**-o-**

"This is your room." Genevieve pointed to the door in front of her before rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Sorry it's not much."

"It is fine thank you."

"I'm just down the hall if you need anything, and thank you for helping me back there. Those guys never know when to quit." She said, referring to the recent fight.

"You have encountered them before?"

"Unfortunately. Always trying to rob Achilles, I don't know why, there's nothing to steal." Genevieve shrugged. "Good night Ratonhnhaké: ton."

"Good night Genevieve."

**-o-**

**-6 months later-**

Ratonhnhaké: ton and Genevieve had become close friends over the past few months. Even with his large amount of training with Achilles, the native always found time to spend with the brunette. She ended up tutoring him in English and at the same time learned some words in his tribe. Currently, Genevieve and the old man were waiting at the carriage for Ratonhnhaké: ton.

"Good morning." Achilles greeted.

"To you as well. You taking a trip?"

"I've decided to do something about the house. And you and Genevieve going to help me. Get in." Ratonhnhaké: ton climbed into the cart to find Genevieve in a dress. He sat across from her; she noticed his confided expression and laughed.

"What is it?"

"You're wearing a dress."

Genevieve groaned. "It's terrible; Achilles makes me wear them when we travel to Boston."

"It looks constricting."

"That's because it is." She hugged her shawl closer to her body, trying to conceal body warmth. Genevieve hated winter. An idea sprung inside her head and she quickly switched seats, shuffling closer to Ratonhnhaké: ton.

"W-what are you doing?" He stuttered; his cheeks and ears turning red from embarrassment.

"This blasted weather is making me cold."

* * *

After using the coach to travel to Boston, Ratonhnhaké: ton noticed a couple of ladies walking by as he stepped out of the transportation device. Achilles hit him with his cane.

"Don't stare." He scolded and Genevieve stifled a giggle.

"Sorry."

"Come on." Achilles led the two teenagers through the city of Boston. Ratonhnhaké: ton was completely immersed at the sight of the town and Genevieve couldn't understand why.

"This place is incredible. The people. The sounds and smells. I could walk these streets for days and know not even half its wonders." She smiled at his enthusiasm.

"I thought the same as you upon a time. These days I much prefer the quiet of the countryside." Achilles replied over his shoulder.

"But there is so much LIFE here. So many opportunities."

"For a few, my boy. For a few... There's a store close to here, Genevieve will take you there. You're to buy the items on this list. Tell them where the carriage is - and they'll see that's it loaded. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Good. You're also going to need a new name. Your skin is fair enough that you might pass for one with Spanish or Italian blood. Better to be thought a Spaniard than a Native. And both are better still than I."

Ratonhnhaké:ton frowned. "That is not true.

"What's TRUE and what IS aren't always the same."

"What would you call me, then?"

"Connor. Yes. That will be your name. Alright then. Off you go." Achilles shooed the due off and Genevieve tugged on Ratonhnhaké: ton's sleeve, pulling him in the direction of the shop.

"What do you think of the city?" He asked curiously.

"I do not enjoy it as much as I should. It's too crowded for my liking. Ah, here we are. I'll be out here if you need me." Connor entered the shop and after a few minutes came back out again. The two watched as people ran towards a certain part of town and they decided to follow. As they walked through the city, the Mohawk sensed the brunette's anxiety rising. Moving closer to her, he placed a hand on the small of her back and guided her towards Achilles, who was in their line of sight.

"What happened?" Connor questioned the old man.

"That's what we're going to find out. Follow me." As they weaved through the crowd, they found several protestors and Thomas Preston trying to reason with them. It wasn't working.

"I say again: disperse! Congregating in this manner is forbidden!"

"We're not going anywhere, bug!"

"Oi! Why don't you go back to England?!"

"No good can come of this chaos! Return to your homes and all will be forgiven!" Preston yelled nervously.

"Never!"

"Not until you've answered for your crimes!"

"You're right cowards, pointing guns at unarmed folk!"

"You don't scare us!"

"We ain't afraid!"

Achilles pointed to a man, known as Haytham Kenway speaking with an associate. "There!"

"Is that my father?"

"Yes. Which means trouble is sure to follow. I need you to tail his accomplice. This crowd is a powder keg - we can't allow him to light the fuse."

"But-,"

"But nothing! Do as I say and go! Genevieve will stay here with me."

The crowd yelled louder and Preston's reasoning was failing him greatly. Genevieve and Achilles watched as a scene was unfolded in front of them. The redcoats began madly shooting at civilians, causing the two to step back away from the fight.

"We must go!" Achilles yelled over the gunshots while tugging and Genevieve's arm.

"What about Connor?"

"He'll find his way back, come on girl!"

**-o-**

Genevieve was pacing around the room like a mad woman. It had been a day since Connor hadn't returned and her thoughts were running wild. What if he had been killed? The door of the mansion opened with a creek, drawing her attention to the figure entering.

"Ratonhnhaké: ton!" Genevieve threw her arms around him and hugged the boy tightly, burying her face into the crook of his neck. He returned the gesture by hugging her waist. "Thank God." She muffled against his skin.

"Where's the old man?" Connor asked as politely as he could. He had a few things to say to his mentor, not all of which are nice.

"In his study." He nodded and stormed off towards Achilles' office.

"What a day." Genevieve sighed.

**-o-**

"Is Norris okay?" A concerned Genevieve asked after hearing Connor's tale of the water rescue.

"He is now."

"Oh thank God. Those two are always getting into trouble."

"It seems so." Connor laid back against the soft cushioning of the couch and let out a sigh. Genevieve chuckled and grabbed her book that was discarded to her left and opened to where she had left off. "What are you reading?"

"It is called Candide. It is about a man named Candide who is an open-minded young man, whose tutor, Pangloss, has instilled in him the belief that 'all is for the best'. But when his love for the Baron's rosy-cheeked daughter is discovered, Candide is cast out to make his own way in the world."

"Could you read it to me?" Genevieve smiled.

"Of course." She leaned against Connor's shoulder and began to read. "Chapter one…"

**-o-**

Genevieve fell asleep against Connor's shoulder, the book abandoned on her lap. He was almost asleep himself, but kept himself awake until she was in a deep slumber so he could carry her up to her room. Connor picked up the sleeping girl and walked up the stairs as quietly as he could without making any sort of noise. Using his foot to open the door, he slid inside her room and placed Genevieve onto the bed. Connor pulled a blanket up to her chin to keep her warm and double checked if he was missing anything.

"Good night Genevieve." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, something he would never do if she was awake.

It's a shame that she was.

**-o-**

**So what did you think of this one-shot? I made it extra long for you guys. Do you want more young Connor and Genevieve? If so leave a suggestion in a review so I'll know what write next! I love you all! **

**See you after 5 reviews! –Lildoll98**


	9. An Annoying AN

**Hey guys, some personal things have come up that have stopped me updating as quickly as I usually do. I feel so bad because you guys left more than five reviews, and I haven't added a new chapter. I hope you can all forgive me. And to add to my personal problems, I have terrible writers block. I am so thankful for your suggestions and not to be greedy but I would like some more. Let your whole imagination attack me, I just need some inspiration. Again, I am terribly sorry, you have no idea how much I want to write but I just can't. Please leave some ideas, and I love you all.**

**Quickly I would like to thank these amazing people that have stuck by me through Following the Wolves and the one-shots, I couldn't of done it without you.**

**Violyss**

**Merlin Tardis**

**Pianolove1226**

**Non freakish gamer girls exist**

**Change of Hearts- Good and Evil**

**WarriorDragonElf54**

**Shadow Katakura**

**Jenna Kobis**

**Lady Ife**

**Circus Leader005**

**Secret Assassin25**

**You guys constantly reviewed my first fanfic and I was so happy when I saw a new one pop up! Thank you for the inspiration for my other stories and one-shots. Also I would like to thank my amazing 50 followers and 41 favouriteers! **

**I'm so sorry for disapointing you all with this AN. I am truly sad with myself and I will write as soon as possible once my WB has passed.**

**-Lildoll98**


	10. Sick Day

**Hey guys, sorry this update is so late but I had writers block as you all know. Thank you for sticking with me, again I'm running out of ideas and I need some suggestions from you guys. Thank you to all that have given me them. This one-shot includes young Connor and Genevieve. I felt like writing another with those two, the next story I write will include the little one. **

** -o-**

Genevieve wrung the water from the rag and placed it one the Mohawk's forehead. He had gotten sick from the cursed weather that plagued Britain and Achilles decided to leave the brunette to look after him. Connor's fever had climaxed since the day before, leaving him bed ridden.

On Genevieve's order of course.

The girl continued to pat the damp cloth over his feverish head, trying to subdue the heat radiating off of his skin. He had been asleep for the past few hours, leaving Genevieve to repeatedly dab the material in the icy water, which made her fingers wrinkly and prune like.

Connor groaned and shuffled in his sleep which made Genevieve's eyes soften. The old man shouldn't of made him train in the snow, the hidden basement could've of been used as a substitute. His reflexes soon acted, his tan hand grabbing her pale one.

"It's only me Ratonhnhaké ton." Connor must have recognised Genevieve's voice, retracting his large hand from her wrist and releasing a breathy sigh from his lungs. "How are you feeling?"

"Not well." He admitted, letting his eyes close again.

"Do you feel like anything to eat?"

"No." Genevieve nodded and stroked the rag across his forehead once again. Her touch was soft, but enough to know that she was there. "How long have you been here?"

"A couple of hours, Doctor White dropped by and said that the flu will pass in time. He also said not to make any sudden movements or walk around; your body can only take so much at this stage." She explained, moving pieces of his hair off his face.

"You do not have to stay."

"I know, but I will. You can't get well on your own." Genevieve moved her chair closer to the bed so she could reach his neck. Connor's muscles tensed at her touch, but relaxed after a few seconds. It felt nice to him. "Go back to sleep." She ordered in a quiet voice. He only grunted and let his mind flow into oblivion.

Genevieve watched the native fall asleep, for some reason she found his deep breathing comforting. Letting the rag float around in the bowl, she laid her head at the side of the bed, using her arms to cradle her head and her lower body remained on the chair. The Boston girl soon found her heavy eye lids closing as well, drifting off into a world of dreams.

**-o-**

Connor woke up groggily, his eyes adjusting to the small amount of light seeping through the window. It seemed to be close to sunset as far as he could tell. The Mohawk adjusted his position, only to knock the sleeping girl at the side of his bed. He mentally cursed himself when he saw her stir, but let a sigh pass his lips as her breathing evened. She must have been looking after him for hours for her to fall asleep; Genevieve never had naps during the day. A pang of guilt took over Connor; she took time out of her schedule to look after him. A boring job none the less, who would want to look after a sick boy all day?

Genevieve began to move in her sleep again, burying her head into the sheets that surrounded her. Slowly, she lifted her head and sat up in the chair, the bed shifting from the missing weight. The brunette covered her mouth as she yawned and wiped the sleep from her eyes. She smiled, noticing Connor staring at her.

"Feeling any better?" Her voice was raspy from sleep and she cleared her throat.

"Better." Genevieve nodded and placed a cool hand to his forehead to check his temperature.

"Well your fever has died down a fair bit, but it's still there. I'm going to grab some fruit, do you want anything?" Connor nodded in response. "Alright, I'll be right back." Once she had left he sat up with a moan, not wanting to be lying down any longer.

The door opened with a creek, indicating the arriving girl. Connor noticed two apples in her hands, one for him and one for her. She walked over to the opposite side of the bed and took her place next to him on the mattress.

Genevieve leaned against the back of the bedhead. "Here." She handed him the green apple while taking a bite of her own. Connor took it, muttering a thank you and bit down on the fruit.

"Do you miss her, your mother?" She asked him quietly, looking out the window.

"Every day." He let out a shaky sigh and returned the question. "Do you miss your parents?"

"No. I'm better off here."

"Why do you say that?"

"My mother and father aren't the kindest of people Ratonhnhaké ton. They didn't care for me, perhaps physically but not mentally, so why should I miss them?" Genevieve's voice was quaky; her family wasn't a comforting subject to talk about. Connor observed this and dropped the topic, something must have happened to her to make her feel like that. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. Connor had this way of making her feel safe and secure, something she hadn't of felt in a long time.

"Thank you for understanding Connor." Genevieve pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and rested her head back on his shoulder. Colour rushed to his ears as he felt her smooth lips touch his skin and he smiled to himself.

And once again, darkness plagued the room, sending them off into a deep and peaceful slumber.

**-o-**

**So what did you guys think? Let me know in the reviews and again I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. Remember the next one-shot should be about the little one, or with Genevieve being pregnant so stay tuned!**

**See you after 5 reviews, I need to keep motivated haha! –Lildoll98**


	11. The Mad King

**Hey guys, here's another one-shot for you all! This one is based on the DLC since I've started playing it. Connor and Genevieve still know each other, and Genevieve is pregnant. I hope you all are enjoying these one-shots and thank you for the ongoing support throughout my writers block. You guys are the best! Enjoy!**

** -o-**

There was a soft breeze blowing early that morning. It was one of those cool relaxing breezes that come down through the mountain passes and make your nerves jump, causing goose bumps to appear on your skin.

Genevieve was curled up against her husband's chest, her hands gripping his shirt lightly in a curled action. Connor's arms were protectively wrapped around her, one under her body and another draped over her waist. Several rustles were heard by the Mohawk from outside, but he ignored it, thinking it was an animal of a sort. The brunette stirred in her sleep, placing a hand on her swollen belly in her dream like state, causing the sudden movement to get her pulled closer by the native. Once again, the clunky noise reappeared, making Connor growl in annoyance. Carefully, he removed his wife's tangled limbs from his body, carefully so he did not wake her and lifted himself out of the bed.

He made his way to the window, looking out upon the greenery of the Homestead. Nothing.

_Strange._

Upon hearing a knock at the door, Connor walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He opened the front door to find a man with two blue coats at his side.

The middle one cleared his throat. "This property is now under the ownership and surveillance of King Washington of England."

"I don't think I understand." Connor straightened his posture and crossed his arms over his chest.

"There will be monthly house checks to see if there are any hidden conspiracies against The Crown. A letter or parchment of a sort will be sent a week before the visit." He raised an eyebrow, Washington ordered this? He heard soft footsteps from behind him and he turned to find a dressed Genevieve.

"What's seems to be the problem?" Her voice still raspy from sleep. The messenger ignored her and returned his attention to Connor.

"We will see you in a week. If there is any resistance, immediate arrest will take place." The man handed a sealed envelope to the Mohawk, then he turned on his heel and took off towards the carriage. Connor closed the door and faced his confused wife who was twiddling with her fingers, something he took note what she did when she was nervous.

"Care to explain what's going on?"

He let out a sigh and explained what the officers said to him, leaving an open mouth Genevieve.

"What a tyrant. What do we do now?"

"We follow their orders and restrictions; we cannot afford losing our home or being placed under arrest. My main priority is to keep you two safe." Connor leaned in a kissed her forehead and a sad smile appeared on her face. Who does Washington think he is?

Another knock echoed throughout the mansion, making Genevieve jump. Connor reopened the door to find Terry and Godfrey.

"Did you two get a visit from those bloody blue bastards too?" Terry jabbed his thumb towards the carriage in the distance.

"Said somethin' about a monthly house inspection for conspiracies against the Mad King." Godfrey added.

"It is strange Washington would take on such precautions." Connor's eyes furrowed as he spoke.

"I don't trust those blue coats, don't have a good history." Terry scolded. Genevieve unconsciously rubbed her belly in worry and her husband touched the small of her back in reassurance.

"Twenty it's a girl." Godfrey whispered to Terry in a hushed voice.

"Nah, it'll be a boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

The couple chuckled at the arguing friends, murmuring a goodbye as they closed the door not wanting to listen to the constant bickering which would most likely turn into a small fight later. Connor ran a hand through his hair and took both of Genevieve's tiny hands in his large callused ones.

"Genevieve, I need to travel to Boston to meet Samuel Adams. He would know what Washington is planning or intending to do. I want you to stay here."

She sighed and nodded. The brunette knew if she accompanied Connor she would be putting the baby in danger. She craned her head back to meet his soft eyes. "When will you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Wake me up before you leave, I'll make you something to eat." Connor dipped his head to kiss her and Genevieve gladly accepted the gesture. "Promise me you'll come back?"

"I promise."

**-o-**

Genevieve drummed her fingers against her stomach, snuggling up to the Mohawk lying next to her on the bed. She didn't like the idea of him going to Boston without her, but it would be cruel to put herself and the baby in such danger. It wouldn't be right.

Also there was the argument that she can barely run.

"What is on your mind?" A deep voice tickled her ear.

"I'm worried about your trip to Boston. There are said to be riots there."

"Nothing I haven't encountered in the past."

"I know, but I still worry." She said stubbornly.

"I will return, I have two reasons to now." Genevieve pushed herself up to kiss his cheek.

"I love you."

"Konnorónhkwa." He kissed her hair and pulled her closer. He was leaving tomorrow, but for now,

He was with her.

**-o-**

Genevieve pulled her shawl tighter to her body as she stroked the horse's mane.

"Be safe." Connor nodded and drew her into an embrace before mounting his stead and setting off towards the rioting city of Boston.

**-o-**

**So should I write a Mad King part 2? I have a few ideas in store WHICH COULD BE AWESOME, but I would like to know if you guys would like a second part to the one-shot. I honestly thought of this idea in Science, because we were doing Chemistry and it honestly makes me fall asleep. Anyway I have one question for you all before departing.**

**THE WALKING DEAD FANFIC OR ASSASSINS CREED 2**

**Please leave a vote; it would help me out a lot.**

**See you after 5 reviews! Adios!- Lildoll98**


	12. The Mad King Part 2

**Hey guys, since so many of you asked for the Mad King part 2, here it is! Enjoy! Also I have decided to write an Assassins Creed 2 fanfic, I'll give you more info at the end of this one-shot!**

** -o-**

Genevieve paced back and forth through the dim halls of the mansion, her hands folded on her stomach. Her instincts were telling her something wasn't right, and she learned to listen to those intuitions through experience. The brunette definitely didn't like the idea of Connor travelling to Boston alone, especially with the chaotic riots making an appearance on the murky streets almost every day.

To render her mind of such worries, Genevieve walked into the kitchen to make a brew of tea. She rarely made the British beverage anymore; ever since Achilles had passed she couldn't bring herself to do it. Genevieve stirred the flavoured water with a teaspoon and brought the tea cup up to her lips, taking a small sip, careful not to burn her tongue.

A large bang on the door echoed through the hall making the girl drop her tea.

"Open up! By order of the King you are under arrest for conspiracy against The Crown!"

**-o-**

Connor stomped impatiently back and forth in his cell. Putnam, a trusted ally had sided with the Mad King himself. His robes had been stripped from him, leaving only his underclothes which consisted of a thin shirt and pants. Voices and footsteps from outside soon became louder as they appeared outside of Connor's cell.

"Unlock the door." A voice ordered the bluecoat guarding the cell. To the Mohawk's surprise, Washington, Putnam and Franklin had entered.

"Connor, we meet again under," Washington paused. "Different circumstances."

"Indeed." The prisoner growled back. "What is the meaning of this?" He demanded.

"You have been sighted working and aiding the traitor Samuel Adams." Putnam stepped forward confidently. "And so has your wife."

Connor's fists clenched, his knuckles turning white. "Genevieve had nothing to do with this."

"A letter from Samuel was intercepted by a colleague. She is just as guilty as you are."

Connor faced Washington. "This is not the way Washington."

"Is it not? We wanted justice, freedom. We have it now, with such rights comes restrictions."

"Restrictions? Citizens are under strict watch! This is more than a humble rule."

Ignoring his warning, George continued. "Your wife will arrive in a few hours; it has come to my attention that she is pregnant. For that reason only she will be staying in a 'higher class' cell due to the necessities she might need."

"She needs me." Connor snarled.

"That is something she will have to live without from now on."

** -o-**

"Put your hands behind your back." A bluecoat ordered the brunette from outside the carriage.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think you have noticed that I'm pregnant. It is not a possibility." Genevieve gritted through her teeth.

"Fine, get in the cart. Don't try anything funny, or we will kill you." The officer threatened. She stepped into the carriage and sat down near the window side. The two guards took their place at the front, whipping the horses bringing the device into motion. Genevieve put her head in her hands. What was she to do? She couldn't escape or attack the officers; it would put her child at risk of death.

After a quarter of an hour travelling down the gravel roads towards the city of Boston, the cart was pulled to a stop. Genevieve peaked out the window, slightly confused at the antics of the men driving the vehicle. A familiar face made its way into her view, making her smile with relief. None other than Samuel Adams had come to her rescue. He opened the door and offered her his hand.

"Come on my dear, we have to go." She took his hand and landed on the rocky ground with a thud.

"Where is Connor? Is he alright?"

"Yes, I sent some undercover men to help him escape from Boston's prison."

Genevieve's eyes widened. "Prison?"

"Your husband had an encounter with Putnam and ended up in a cell. That man will follow anyone who is in power."

"Have all our allies turned to Washington?"

"Not all, but some. We have a hidden base in Boston to keep track on the riots and the deeds of The Mad King."

Samuel helped Genevieve onto a horse and mounted his own.

"Let's depart shall we?"

**-o-**

Connor leaned back on the wooden chair in the den of Samuel Adams. He broke out of the prison with the help of Sam's men and now awaited the presence of that man himself. He drummed his fingers against the table impatiently until he heard the door creak, signalling the arrival. At first Connor saw his ally, but his attention was drawn to the figure behind him. Realization hitting him in the face, he stood up and wrapped his arms around his wife who rested her head against his chest. He used a free hand to clap on Sam's shoulder, silently thanking him. Adams' nodded and greeted the other men who were also occupying the hideout.

"I was worried about you." Connor whispered. "I was not sure how this would have concluded."

"Worried about me? You were the one who got thrown in prison."

"I am not pregnant." Genevieve found herself smiling a playfully punched his stomach, which was mainly muscle. Even in the worst of times, they had their moments. Small, but sweet moments.

**-o-**

**I hope you liked that one-shot. Just to let you know I'm not doing any more on the DLC, it becomes very complicated, and I have to twist the plot a lot to match it with the events of Following the Wolves. Sorry to those who enjoyed the Tyranny of the Mad King. I just have to leave it here for now. Like I said at the top of the page, I am going to start writing an Assassins Creed 2 fanfic. This will contain Ezio/Jasmine (my OC)/Federico. You'll have to read the story to find out who she ends up with! I'll be messing with the plot slightly, but not too much. It will still follow the events of the game. I will still continue Genevieve and Connor one-shots, but I probably be uploading a new one once a week, since it's tricky to write two stories at once .Please review, I'll need suggestions to continue these one-shots.**

**Thanks for sticking with me! –Lildoll98**


	13. AN

**Hey guys. I took a break from story writing due to the endless amount of assignments I'm getting at school ASDFGHJKL. I've been a bit stressed to tell the truth so I decided to have a mini vacation. My new story should be up soon, I'll let you know what it's called when I actually decide on a name.**

**I know it's rather annoying of me to ask but do you guys have any ideas for one-shots? MY IMAGINATION IS FAILING ME ASDFGHJKL. I know it's unfair that I haven't updated in forever but I need your help. Thank you for the past suggestions you saucy individuals!**

**-Lildoll98**


	14. A New Face

**Hey guys. Thanks for the wonderful ideas for the one-shots! YOU ARE ALL AMAZING. Anyway enjoy this little story! Remember to review. Also leave ideas for what should happen next with Connor, Genevieve and Chaska. **

** -o-**

Connor watched the bundle of blankets stir in his arms.

It turned out that the child Genevieve bared was a boy, giving the newborn the name Chaska. The Mohawk gently placed his hand out to cradle his child's chin, making the baby giggle softly. He looked to his right to find his wife asleep on the couch, cuddling a pillow absent mindedly. Labor was a struggle for her, even though she wouldn't admit it, leaving her exhausted in mind and in body.

Connor observed his son's face. Chaska had his tan skin and dark brown hair, but his mother's bright blue eyes. A smile appeared on his face as the infant began to chew on his thumb, rendering it his new play thing. His father placed a kiss on his son's forehead sending Chaska into a deep slumber. Connor turned his head towards Genevieve as she stirred slightly, her eyes beginning to flutter open. The brunette let out a yawn, covering it with her palm as she crawled next to her husband.

"How is he?" Genevieve asked, leaning her head against Connor's shoulder.

"Asleep." The couple shared a smile and a kiss before turning their attention back to their son. Connor took note of the dark bags appearing under her eyes. "You should be as well."

She waved off his comment. "I'll sleep later tonight Ratonhnhaké ton."

"You need to rest."

"Connor,"

"Please Genevieve." Connor took her palm and kissed it softly. Genevieve gave a small smile and pecked his cheek.

"Come to bed soon. It's getting late." She was right; the sun had begun to set making her realize that it took her almost an entire day to give birth to Chaska.

Damn fetuses.

Not that Genevieve regretted having her little bundle of joy; she loved every bit of him. Connor heard her footsteps begin to fade up the stairs, heading towards their bedroom. He felt his son wriggle in his hold and a small cry erupted from his mouth. Connor started to whisper soothing words in Mohawk to Chaska and he immediately silenced, as he was listening to his father talking to him. Soon enough the baby's breathing evened, indicating that he had fallen asleep. Connor walked up the stairs towards their room and placed Chaska in the crib that Norris had made for them, next to the bed. He gently pressed the soft coat of blankets closer around him, making sure the winter weather did not affect his new born son's health.

"Konnorónhkwa." Connor whispered before quietly lying down next to his wife. The native carefully and successfully wrapped his strong arms around her waist, pressing her back to his stomach. Genevieve in her half awake half asleep state squeezed his elbows linked around her before taking his hand and pressing a kiss to it.

"Go to sleep Genevieve, you need it." Connor muttered against the smooth skin of her neck.

"I wanted to wait until you were both here." She mumbled back. He kissed her collarbone.

"We are now. Sleep." Genevieve nodded hazily.

"I love you both."

"Konnorónhkwa."

**-o-**

**So what did you guys think of that one-shot and Chaska? I thought they should have a son first, I liked that idea. ALSO I AM SO SORRY THIS ONE-SHOT WAS SO SHORT. I thought I should leave it there for this little story because I loved the ending how they fall asleep together. Anyway have a great week and I'll see you in five reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL YOU SAUCY INDIVIDUALS.-Lildoll98 **


	15. A Day Out

**Hey guys, I'm back with another one-shot! I hope you are all enjoying these little stories, I love to write them! **

** -o-**

Genevieve cradled the small figure in her arms. Chaska had grown much over the past year, his hair becoming darker and longer like his father's, his eyes as blue as ever.

The brunette couldn't have been happier.

The infant's eyes opened from his deep sleep before he let out a yawn that riveted his small body. Genevieve's slender fingers caressed his tan cheek as Chaska continued to stare at his mother with wide eyes. She giggled seeing his expression and made a funny face attempting to make him laugh. Chaska's gurgling erupted throughout the household while burying his face into his mother's chest.

Genevieve stood up with Chaska in her arms and wandered throughout the house, looking for her husband.

"Connor?" She called, making sure she wasn't loud so she didn't disturb the child she was holding. On cue, two strong arms appeared around her waist, pulling her back against a chest. Genevieve smiled and turned in Connor's hold, placing a kiss on his sensual lips. "I was thinking we could go out today since winter has ended. Maybe to the meadow?"

"It is a bright day." The Mohawk agreed, but would it be safe for Chaska? Connor contemplated his decision before nodding hesitantly. Genevieve's famous smile appeared creating the apples on her cheeks and she placed another kiss to his jaw. "Shall we go?"

"Of course." Genevieve gently handed Chaska over to his father before retreating out of their home. The brunette immediately felt happier as the sun's rays shone on her face. Connor moved his son into his right arm and he took his wife's hand in his own. They walked in comfortable silence towards the meadow; Genevieve was hoping that the flowers would have bloomed by now, wanting to enjoy the feeling of surrounding floral and pollen.

To the English girl's hopes, the flowers had bloomed. The array of bright, beautiful colours captured the meadow's essence along with the light breeze that blew the flowers from side to side. Connor took the lead and pulled Genevieve along to a thick tree that provided shade for the family. They both sat down, Connor leaning against the trunk and the female resting her head on his broad shoulder.

Chaska began to squirm in his father's hold so Connor placed him in front of him onto the long grass. Genevieve watched in awe as her son began to pick the flowers messily and hold them out to her. She took the bunch carefully and smelt them, picking up the sweet smell of the aurora. She placed a kiss on Chaska's forehead and watched as he crawled back into Connor's arms. The flowers reminded her of the time her husband first gave her the same gift a few years back when they were fighting the Templars.

_-Flashback-_

_"Morning Connor." Genevieve greeted._

_"To you as well."_

_"Where have you been? Achilles wanted to speak with you."_

_"I was out, uh, getting you these." He held out an assortment of wild flowers, the colours were arranged beautifully and Genevieve couldn't help the goofy smile that appeared on her face._

_"They're beautiful, thank you Ratonhnhaké ton." She took them from his grasp, trying not to mess up the order. "It was very sweet of you." He blushed from under his hood and walked into the mansion to see Achilles. Genevieve was left on the porch, daintily touching the flower petals, trying to damage them in anyway._

_-End of flashback-_

Connor noticed the dreamy smile on Genevieve's face and became curious. "What is on your mind?" He asked.

"I remembered the time you first gave me a bunch of flowers back at the homestead." She replied, gently touching the petals of the peach coloured flower Chaska gave her.

Connor chuckled. "Yes I do recall that moment."

"You were very sweet." Genevieve rested her forehead against his watching his cheeks redden. The infant who was resting in the Mohawk's lap watched his mother and father in front of him, cocking his head to the side in interest. Using the fabric of Connor's shirt for support, Chaska lifted himself up, resting his small body against the other male's chest.

Genevieve gasped. "Look he's standing!" Connor turned his attention to his son and smiled, taking his hands in his so Chaska could stand without the shirt.

"He's learning fast." He complimented, watching his son bounce up and down excitedly. The two parents also noticed the large yawn escaping their child's mouth. They looked at each other and smiled in mutual agreement.

It was time to go home.

**-o-**

Genevieve placed Chaska in his crib after kissing both of his cheeks. She tucked him under his covers, making sure he was warm, leaving him with a soft 'goodnight' before lying down next to her husband.

Connor pulled her to him, her head nuzzled into his collarbone and she kissed his where the skin met his neck.

"Did you enjoy today?" The Mohawk asked her and Genevieve craned her head to look up at him.

"It was perfect." She whispered. Connor pressed a kiss to her hair and settled into the mattress to make himself comfortable. "Goodnight Ratonhnhaké ton, I love you."

"Konnorónhkwa."

** -o-**

**So what did you guys think of that little one-shot? I absolutely loved the part when Chaska gave Genevieve the bunch of flowers. I found it so cute. Leave your suggestions for new stories in the reviews.**

**See you in five reviews my pretties! –Lildoll98**


	16. Hello Old Friend

**Hola amigos! Welcome to another one-shot! I'm so glad you guys enjoyed my last one, I loved writing it! For some reason I'm absolutely LOVING flashbacks at the moment, I don't know why, but I am! Anyway see you at the end of the story!  
**

** -o-**

"Come Chaska, there's someone we'd like you to meet." Genevieve picked up the small boy in her arms and walked across the large meadow towards the open forest. Connor kept by his wife's side protectively, making sure if there was any danger threatening his family he would be prepared. To keep himself occupied, Chaska began to play with Genevieve's long braid of hair that sat on her shoulder. Both of the parents giggled while watching their son tickle his face with the soft strands of hair.

Once the family of three entered the green terrain, Genevieve handed the infant to his father, who held him in one arm with ease. Again, Chaska began to entertain himself with Connor's hair making him chuckle. Genevieve walked a few steps in front of the two and brought her fingers to her lips, creating a whistle which echoed through the thick trees. Soon enough, a swirl of grey and white pounced onto the brunette, landing with a thud. She giggled as the wolf licked her face affectionately until she shoved him off. Genevieve knelt beside the large animal and stroked him silky fur.

"Hey Alpha," She greeted with a wide smile. "I have someone I want you to meet, but you have to be gentle with him, okay?" Alpha tilted his head with confusion. What was she talking about?

Genevieve stepped out of the way, revealing to the beast Connor and a small being he was cradling in his arms. The Mohawk placed his son down to the earthy ground and watched as Alpha trotted towards his son slowly. Connor had learned to trust the creature of the forest, it took time, but after saving Genevieve's and possibly his life, Alpha was pure.

_-Flashback-_

_"That can be arranged mate." Jon pointed his pistol at Connor, preparing to pull the trigger. A swirl of black and white pounced at the gun wielder, pinning him to the ground. Alpha snarled at the drunk, showing him his sharp teeth. The wolf's claws dug into his shoulders and Jon let out a howl of pain._

_Connor stomped over to the man and kneeled beside him next to Alpha. "I warned you." The Mohawk said in a low tone. Jon continued to struggle against the dog's hold, but he was helpless against the beast. The wolf looked to him, waiting for the command to slash the man's throat, ending his life. Connor thought about his decision, if he left Jon alive, he would only come back._

_He would come back for Genevieve._

_And Connor wasn't going to let that happen._

_Connor stood up slowly and nodded at Alpha, before walking towards Genevieve. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, her head buried in his chest and his arms holding her close. "Don't look."_

_-End of Flashback-_

Genevieve's soothing voice snapped him from his memory. "Chaska, this is Alpha. He's an old friend." She said, kneeling beside her son. Chaska gurgled and reached out to the unknown wolf in front of him, curious at his new place thing. Alpha pushed his head towards the child, ready to support him if he had fallen. The baby began laughing and took a seat into the dirt while still gripping his new friend's fur. Chaska patted the creature's nose and head, making the wolf coo in pleasure.

Genevieve leaned against Connor's frame with his arm going around her automatically.

"I think our son has a new friend." He whispered into her hair.

Genevieve grinned. "I think so too."

**-o-**

Connor and Genevieve spent the rest of the day watching Chaska and Alpha play together. The two enjoyed each other's company, the infant bringing out the wolf's softer and more childish side. As Chaska lay down onto the grass, Alpha wrapped himself around him protectively, acting as temporary pillow for the child. The infant snuggled into the wolf's coat and let out a large yawn with Alpha following in sync.

Genevieve noticed the duo's exhausted frames and carefully picked up Chaska into her arms. Alpha growled, wanting to know who took his friend away, but noticing it was only his mother, he stood up and licked her arm. Genevieve giggled and bid Alpha farewell as he ran into the dark forest. Connor took Genevieve's left hand in his and began walking back to the mansion.

A good rest was needed.

**-o-**

Genevieve yawned as she followed Connor and up the stairs towards the bedroom with a sleeping Chaska in her arms. Tonight she decided that her son could sleep in their bed tonight, it was one of those moments. Genevieve lay down on the mattress on her side with Chaska pressed to her chest. Connor soon followed, laying beside them both and taking them in his arms. He pressed a kiss to Chaska's forehead, then his wife's lips before whispering soft words in Mohawk. Genevieve adored when he did that, it made her feel at home.

"I am glad you agreed to Chaska meeting Alpha." Genevieve said quietly, not wanting to wake the bundle in her arms.

Connor gave her a lop sided smirk. "I am as well. Chaska seemed to enjoy himself."

"He looks like you."

"And he has your eyes." He added. "He's perfect."

"He is."

**-o-**

**So what did you all think of that little story? I wanted to add Alpha in so badly and I came up with the idea in math because, you know, it's math. School has been getting on my nerves so badly lately and I HAVE A SCIENCE TEST TOMORROW ASDFGHJKL. I decided to write and post this chapter for good luck tonight so I hope you enjoyed it! Leave more suggestions please!**

**See you in five reviews my beauties! –Lildoll98**


	17. Don't Leave Me

**Hello people! I am back with another one-shot! This one is based off the younger Genevieve and Connor when they're teenagers. I felt like writing one of these today, I was in the mood. Anyway enjoy the story my fellow assassins!**

** -o-**

Genevieve was angry.

Connor had left three weeks ago with Mr Faulkner to test out the newly built Aquila but still hasn't returned. She could tell that Achilles was hurt by his chosen act, which upset her even more. Even though the old man was stubborn at times, but he was the only family she had left. To pass the time, Genevieve opened her book to chapter thirty seven and began to read. It was the only interesting thing to do without Connor. Since she wasn't an experienced hunter, the native would always accompany her to the wilderness to bring back fresh meat for dinner.

She stared out the window of her bedroom and sighed at the breathtaking view. It was spring yet again, her favourite season. Not too hot and not too cold, absolutely perfect weather.

A sudden sound of a door creaking open from downstairs interrupted her gaze of the meadow.

Was Connor home?

Genevieve sprang from the chair and trotted towards the staircase to see the view of a familiar Mohawk greeting Achilles.

The old man spoke first. "Three weeks... and not even a goodbye before you left."

"Sorry."

Achilles sighed. "Well? What are you waiting for?" Genevieve frowned. Leave it to the old man to let something like this slide. Connor followed Achilles into the hidden basement, obviously making it important, so Genevieve retired to the front of the mansion.

As she stepped outside the sweet smell of pollen glistened throughout the air. Genevieve smiled; another thing she loved about the season of spring. She began to walk through the thick cover of grass, just admiring the beautiful view of the homestead. Even though she had lost so much, Genevieve was glad Achilles had found her.

_-Flashback-_

_A young brunette wandered the streets of Boston, once again abandoned by her so called parents. Red patches stained her pale cheeks and her hair was tussled due to the harsh wind. The little girl continued to walk the path of the large city, wanting to come across some shelter to take cover in for the night until she could find her way back home. A place she did not want to go back to. _

_The little one jumped as she felt a large hand on her shoulder. She turned to find a dark old man leaning on a cane, staring directly into her big blue eyes. _

"_Do you have a place to stay girl?" The old man's voice was hoarse but comforting all the same. _

"_Y-yes sir, but I do not want to go back." She stuttered. _

"_Come with me little one, you'll be safe where we're going." He held out his hand to her and she took it hesitantly. "What is your name?"_

"_Genevieve. What about you?"_

"_Achilles Davenport." _

_-End flashback-_

A warm hand on her shoulder made Genevieve jump. _Déjà vu._

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" Connor's voice rattled her ears.

"Just wandering the meadow." She shrugged his hand off of her and continued to walk, obviously still mad at him for leaving. Genevieve the sound of jogging behind her and soon was again face to face with the native.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing." She tried to shuffle past him but his large frame blocked her exit.

"I know you better than this Genevieve. Something has made you upset."

Genevieve gave a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah, more like someone."

"What are you implying?"

"You _left_ Ratohnhaké:ton! For three weeks without even a bloody goodbye!" Connor was taken back by her sudden outburst. Genevieve only ever cursed when something really was messing with her emotions.

"I am sorry."

"You don't understand Connor." He now noticed tears were spilling over her cheeks. "_Everyone_ leaves me. My parents, now you-" Before Genevieve could finish, the Mohawk had caught her in a tight embrace, leaving her to sob into his new robes. Connor stroked her hair soothingly until her cries had subsided.

She placed both hands onto his chest to pull away from him slightly so she could see his face. "I'm s-sorry Ratohnhaké:ton. I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that, it was uncalled for."

"It is alright Genevieve. I shouldn't of left."

"I'm sorry." Genevieve repeated in between a hiccup.

"I will never leave you. I promise you." Connor placed a kiss on her forehead and let her lean into his chest.

"Thankyou Ratohnhaké:ton. For everything."

** -o-**

**So what did you all think of that little story! I felt so bad for Genevieve when I was writing this, but it makes for good drama. Leave suggestions in the reviews and tell me what you thought!**

**See you in five reviews my fellow assassins!- Lildoll98**


End file.
